


Hikawa Sayo: Lovemail

by Akihaa



Series: Hikawa Sayo’s Affection Collection [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, because she needs it, in which sayo gets lots of affection from everyone, this is just an indulgent fic collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: You ever just think about how Sayo’s probably touch starved? Yeah me too.Yukisayo takes a holiday off at the cat & dog park.





	Hikawa Sayo: Lovemail

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be working on final projects

 

Sayo can’t remember the last time she got a hug. Or accepted one, at least.

Ever since she realized her thoughts of other girls extended beyond a platonic boundary, she began to sever herself from indulging in any sort of physical affection. Though she blamed it on the fact that it would “distract” her from her practice and dedication to the guitar, deep down she knew the real answer.

 

She was just afraid.

 

Afraid of being feared. Afraid of herself. Afraid of being hurt.

 

But recently, ever since she found a home in Roselia, and a home in Circle, things have started to change for her, little by little.

 

“Sayo, are you alright? You look a bit dazed. You’re not falling ill, are you?”

“Hm? Ah, sorry, I was just thinking about something. How much farther is it, Minato-san?” Sayo asked.

“Not much longer. Right around the corner, in fact.” Yukina replied.

 

As the two turned the corner, they arrived at their destination.

 

The dog and cat park.

 

“Sayo,” Yukina called. The guitarist turned to her and tilted her head to the side in question. “Come closer a bit.”

“Eh? A-alright…” Sayo complied, hesitantly stepping a bit closer towards Yukina.

Yukina’s lips turned up in a satisfactory grin, before hooking her right arm into the crook of Sayo’s left and pulling her even closer.

 

“M-Minato-san!?” Sayo yelped as her heartbeat sped up at the unexpected action.

“Hush. Come along, now.”

 

Yukina straightened her back and marched up to the entrance booth of the park, queuing in line with her arm still linked with Sayo’s. Though the air was tinted with the spring breeze, Sayo could still feel her face get uncomfortably warm. She skittishly glanced around her, watching out for any disdainful or judging looks.

 

“Minato-san, um-“

“It’s alright, Sayo. Try and calm down a little.” Yukina said cooly. Sayo closed her mouth at her response and took a deep breath.

 

_“She’s right. She’s only holding your arm. Girls who are friends do this all the time, right? Just act normal!!”_

 

It struck Sayo in that moment as a bit ironic as those thoughts crossed her mind. People always mentioned how scary or intimidating she looks when they meet her, but now here she is, using all of her power to keep from making a fool of herself in public under that stern gaze.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Wags and Whiskers! Could I please see your ticket?” The friendly woman sitting inside the booth smiled. Yukina pulled a single rectangular slip of paper out of her pocket and presented it.

“Here you go. 1 couple’s ticket.”

 

Sayo froze.

 

“ _WHAT.”_

 

The staff member took the ticket and inspected it, then quickly glanced at Yukina, then Sayo, all while still wearing that wonderful “This-is-my-customer-service-smile” smile. But a hint of that seemed to fade and grow into a bit more genuine one upon seeing Sayo’s tomato red face.

“Aww, you two look like a great couple! Go right ahead!” The woman said, tearing the ticket away from its stub and handing it back to Yukina.

“Thank you.”

She slipped the stub into her pocket and lead her currently not very functional guitarist into the park. Meanwhile, Sayo’s head seemed to bounce around in its skull as she tried to look up at some random clouds.

 

“...Are you alright?” Yukina asked, leaning over and waving a hand in front of Sayo’s face. The guitarist snapped out of her trance and replied.

“Er, yes!! I just, um...a couple’s ticket…?”

“Oh, right. I’d won it in a Valentine’s day raffle, so I didn’t really want it to go to waste.” Yukina explained.

“That much is fine, but I would have...appreciated a prior warning, Minato-san.” Sayo looked away and scratched at her cheek.

“I know, but I figured you didn’t seem the type to be a very good actress, so I didn’t tell you in the end. My apologies.” Yukina said. “But, good job. You did perfect. As compensation, we can go play with the dogs first.” She finally let go of Sayo’s arm and smiled as she gave her a pat on the back.

 

Sayo watched Yukina’s back as the vocalist turned and walked off in the direction of the dog area, her mouth slightly agape. But her lips curled into a slight smile as her hand went up to touch the sleeve of her arm where Yukina’s warmth still lingered.

 

“Sayo? Are you coming?”

 

“Y-yes! Be right there!”

 

As she trotted up to her vocalist’s side, another quiet thought slipped in the back of her mind.

 

Maybe it’s alright to stay like this for a while after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sayo’s a good girl


End file.
